Problem: First consider the expression for: $-5$ plus the product of $-6$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-3$ times that expression and then add $-2$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-6$ and $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is $-5$ plus $-6x$ $-6x$ $ - 5$ What is the quantity of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (-6x - 5) = \color{orange}{-3(-6x-5)}$ What does adding $-2$ to $\color{orange}{-3(-6x-5)}$ do? $-3(-6x-5)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(-6x-5)-2$.